Brouček
by KateChibi
Summary: Wormmon je nejlepší kamarád Kena Ichijoujiho a Brouček je slovo, které ho vystihuje. Nevěříte? Čtěte! Žádné páry.


Znáte už Wormmona? Digimona, který je parťákem Kena Ichijoujiho, Digivyvoleného dítěte? Ne? Tak to ale musíme napravit! Wormmon je možná jakousi podivnou housenkou s děsivými kusadly, ale především je svým způsobem brouček. Možná si říkáte, proč zrovna brouček, vždyť je to přeci housenka! No, pojďme se na něj raději blíž podívat, možná vám to potom bude jasné. Bude stačit nahlédnout na jeden jediný den tohoto malého tvorečka.

BroučekB jako Břídil

Když se ráno Wormmon vzbudil, ležel schoulený vedle Kena. Na tvář se mu vloudil úsměv, byl moc rád, že mu dovoluje vedle něj takhle spát. Opatrně slezl z vrchní části palandy a došoural se do kuchyně. Maminka Kena už s ním byla obeznámena a zvykla si, že tam prostě je.

„Ahoj, Wormmone," pozdravila ho. I když byl svým způsobem roztomilý, ještě pořád se ho trochu bála a přišel jí podivný tím, jak vypadal.

„Dobré ráno," oplatil jí pozdrav a usmál se tak, jak jen mu to jeho zvláštní obličej dovoloval.

„Zase jdeš Kenovi pro snídani? V sobotu vždycky tak dlouho spí, ale jen ať odpočívá, když může," řekla a pak mu už podávala namazaný chleba a čaj na podnose. Bylo to trochu zvláštní, tak malinký tvoreček a tác s jídlem, ale Wormmon si to takhle přál. Chtěl Kenovi nosit snídani do pokoje, aby ji tam měl až se probere.

Opatrně se sunul zpátky, aby čaj nerozlil, maminka se musela rozeběhnout a podržet mu dveře, protože se na to nemohla dívat. Tou dobou byl už Ken vzhůru a tušil, že mu Wormmon zas přinese snídani. Trochu unaveně a ospale si povzdechl, když ho viděl, ale seděl už u stolečku a čekal. Jeho kamarád by se zase rozčiloval, že to prostě chce udělat a chce mu být po ruce. Potom si připadal hrozně důležitě a užitečně.

Konečně i s tácem došel skoro až k němu a co se nestalo… Klopýtl. Horký čaj vyletěl na Kena a namazaný chleba se mu připlácl na obličej. Digimon začal okamžitě panikařit a snažil se dát do pořádku, co jen mohl.

„Kene! Kene! Mně je to tak líto! Omlouvám se!" volal se slzičkami v očích, Ken se snažil potlačit veškerý náznak toho, že ho čaj opařil, ale nešlo to dokonale schovat.

„No tak, uklidni se, nic se nestalo…" snažil se ho jeho kamarád zklidnit, ale nešlo to.

R jako Roztomilý

Wormmon už nějakou chvilku ležel na zemi, stočený jak jen mohl, a hlasitě vzlykal. Takový malinký uzlíček to byl… Když se Kenovi nedařilo ho uklidnit slovy, vzal ho do náručí a začal utěšovat jako nějaké malé miminko. Nic jiného ho zrovna nenapadlo.

„To nic, to nic… jsem v pořádku, vážně," opakoval poklidně. Teprve po několika minutách Wormmon zvedl hlavičku a s uplakanýma očkama se na Kena zahleděl.

„Opravdu… opravdu tě to moc nepopálilo?" zeptal se, roztomilejší pohled snad už nemohl vykouzlit.

„Skutečně, podívej!" Chlapec mu ukázal svoji ruku, kam ta horká tekutina doletěla. Byla maličko zčervenalá, ale nic hrozného. Malý hmyzák se k ruce přitulil a uronil ještě pár slziček. Teprve potom ten binec dali do pořádku a zašli si pro pořádnou snídani.

**O jako Opozdilý**

„Oh, Kene! Já jsem úplně zapomněl, vždyť dnes máme sraz s Veemonem a ostatními!" rozvzpomněla si malá housenka uprostřed snídaně.

„Máš pravdu, po té nehodě jsem na to úplně zapomněl."

„Ještěže myslím na všechno, jen jsem nevěděla v kolik tam máte být. Chcete s sebou mimo připraveného jídla i menší svačinu?" zeptala se maminka.

„Mami, omlouvám se. Není na to čas, už takhle máme skoro zpoždění. Napíšu jim zprávu a pospíšíme si…" odpověděl Ken a rychle do sebe nasoukal poslední sousto.

„Vážně mě to mrzí, Kene," mumlal ještě malý Digimon, a kdyby mu to nebylo hloupé, tak by snad ani svoje jídlo nedojedl.

„Z toho si nic nedělej, raději si pospíšíme, ano?" popohnal ho Ken a bez okolků se šel převléknout. Po cestě napsal Daisukemu zmíněnou zprávu, aby na ně počkali, že už za chvíli vyrazí do Digisvěta za nimi.

**U jako Umíněný**

Trochu zadýchaní se konečně dostali na stanovené místo, ostatní už seděli na rozložených dekách. Očividně se dobře bavili, dobré jídlo samozřejmě nesmělo chybět. Hned, jak se tam objevili, vyskočil Daisuke na nohy a vesele je vítal svým dost neurvalým způsobem.

„To vám to ale trvalo! Už jsem měl strach, že vás napad nějakej zmatenej Digimon."

„N… nic se nestalo," pokoušel se to zamluvit Ken, ale Wormmon podivně mlčel, jen se mu smutně díval na ruku, kde měl pod oblečením schované trošku popálené místo.

„Ale Kene, to přeci není pravda. Stala se ti hrozná věc, a můžu za to já…"

„Wormmone, přeci jsem ti vysvětloval, že je všechno v pořádku," pokusil se ho znovu Ken uklidnit a pohladil ho po hlavičce. Jenže to nemělo žádný účinek… Jeho Digimon se pořád tvářil, jakože provedl tu nejhorší věc na světě. Ken s ním nemohl vůbec hnout a trošku ho to začalo mrzet, že se jeho kamarád pořád kvůli takové hlouposti trápí.

**Č jako Červenající se**

„Nechte už toho, pojďte radši jíst!" povzbudil je Veemon, když sledoval, jak tam ti tři jen tak postávají a zdá se, že se děje něco, čemu nerozumí.

Nemusel je pobízet dvakrát. Pokračovali směrem k dece, ale to by nebyl Veemon, aby nezačal šťourat do věcí, které byly nad jeho chápání.

„Wormmone? O čem jste si to tam povídali?" začal se hned vyptávat. Tentokrát ho nikdo ani neokřikl, protože všichni byli zvědaví.

Maličký hmyzáček zrudl a pak tiše špitnul: „U… ublížil jsem Kenovi… ráno…"

Ken se tvářil poněkud rozpačitě nad těmi slovy a smutně si povzdechl. Už chtěl říct, že to není pravda, ale Miyako hned musela vědět podrobnosti.

„Cooo? Jak jsi mohl? Taky tě ovládlo něco temného?"

„N… ne… o… opařil jsem ho čajem…" řekl Digimon jak nejtišeji mohl a červená barva ještě stále neopustila jeho tvář.

V tu ránu se ozval hurónský smích od všech dětí, protože čekaly katastrofu největšího rázu podle toho, jak se Wormmon tvářil, a on vyrukuje s takovou věcí. Wormmon zčervenal ještě víc. Nechápal totiž, proč se tomu smějí…

„C… co je?" zeptal se opatrně a pak se stydlivě schoval za Kena.

**E jako Energický**

Jenže smích dětí vyprovokoval jindy celkem neškodného Digimona k neuvážené akci. Děti ho totiž probraly ze spánku. Byl to starý Cherrymon, který si tam dával šlofíka. Než se mohlo stát cokoliv jiného, tak jeho šlahouny omotaly Kena a Daisukeho. Ostatní byli okamžitě na nohách a divili se, co to má znamenat… vždyť všechny černé spirály už byly dávno zničené!

„Kene! Zachráním tě!" vykřiknul Wormmon a najednou byl jak vyměněný. Veškerá stydlivost opadla, ve tváři měl jen odhodlání. Okamžitě ze svých podivných kusadel vypustil lepkavou síť, ale ani ostatní neváhali. Během chvíle snad u všech proběhla digizměna a stáli tu samí silní Digimoni, včetně Wormmona, nyní Stingmona.

„Zlatá horečka!" zvolal Digmon patřící Iorimu. Pár šlahounů popraskalo a Ken dopadl bezpečně na nohy.

„Stingmone! Rychle přesekni ty šlahouny u Daisukeho!" tak zněl příkaz od Kena, který chtěl mít zas situaci pevně v rukách a hlavně aby se jejich kamarádovi nic nestalo.

Stingmon kývnul, v tu ránu si připravil svůj bodák, na jedno seknutí byl i Daisuke na zemi, ale kvůli tomu si pořádně nekryl záda. Rána jiným šlahounem Stingmona poslala k zemi, ale nebyl v tom sám. Kolem se prohnalo pár útoků jeho kamarádů a on se mohl postavit zpátky na nohy.

Teď už jen jak uklidnit a zahnat nevrlého Cherrymona tak, aby mu neublížili…

Snažili se ho dostat do úzkých. _Královnina kletba!_ _Zlatá horečka!_ _Jehlová sprcha!_ Kolem Cherrymona se rozpoutalo doslova peklo, jenže veliký a mocný strom se jim vyhnul, nebo je naopak poslal proti nim. Jedna rána za druhou…

„Proč na nás sakra útočí?" volal Daisuke, když to začalo vypadat celkem beznadějně.

„Asi jsme ho vyrušili ze spánku, tenhle Digimon pak někdy bývá dost podrážděný," odpověděl mu XV-mon a už uhýbal další smršti šlahounů.

„Zaženeme ho! Pošlete ho támhle mezi ty stromy, a pak mi Pegasusmon pomůže ho poponést o kus dál!" velel Stingmon.

Všichni se shodli, vytvořili jim skvělou příležitost k útoku a pak ho už dva silní Digimoni drželi za kmen a letěli s ním daleko nad stromy, o velký kus od dětí, aby neměl šanci se brzy vrátit…

**K jako Kamarád**

Stingmon doletěl zpátky, Pegasusmon hned za ním. Ve vzduchu se hmyzí Digimon skoro zhroutil, ještě tam se změnil zpátky na Wormmona, zatímco jeho kamarád přešel plynule v letu do Patamona. Ken se rozeběhl a chytil ho do náručí. Všechny děti pozorovaly tu změnu a byly si jisté, že Ken je skutečně tak laskavý, jak jeho Digimon tvrdil. Teď už o tom nepochyboval vůbec nikdo.

Především maličký tvoreček stál od začátku pořád při něm, a to i když se chlapcovo srdce stále potácelo v nekonečné temnotě. Právě on byl jedním z faktorů, proč našel sám sebe… Dokázal, že je skutečný a opravdový kamarád, jaký se velmi těžko hledá. Díky němu také Ken poznal Daisukeho a ostatní. A proto je poslední slovo tohoto příběhu i přes všechny drobné chybičky Wormmona - **Kamarád**.


End file.
